1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tong style grasping devices in general, and in particular to a specialized smokeless tobacco retrieval device based on the tong principles.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,915; 3,977,410; 4,728,139; 5,649,728; and 5,795,002, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse hinged handle devices used for a variety of purposes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device that can be employed to remove smokeless tobacco from pouches and tins in a relatively hygienic fashion.
As most users of smokeless tobacco are all too well aware, there are many instances when the enjoyment of this product must be delayed or postponed due to the fact that the user's hands are soiled by dirt, grease, etc. which would be transferred directly to the tobacco thereby substantially lessening the enjoyment of the product, as well as representing potential health problems.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved smokeless tobacco retrieval device that will permit the user to retrieve the tobacco from a tin or pouch even when their hands are not the cleanest, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.